buffyandangelcouplesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tillow
''Willow - She's my everything.'' ~ Willow refers to Tara as she talks to the doctor in ''Tough Love The relationship between '''Willow Rosenberg' and Tara Maclay is oftenly called Tillow (T'/ara and W/'illow) It rivals Xillow, Woz, Kenlow, and Frillow About Tillow Tara was the girl Willow had her first lesbian relationship with. It started as a friendship, but evantually, it quickly developed into something even more than that. Willow had met Tara at a Wicca group in college. They began a relationship, such as practicing magic together, and it evantually became sexual. The ones outside the main Scooby group, like Spike, Faith, and a recently returned Oz would recognize Willow's sexuality and relationship with Tara after meeting her, whereas Willow's close friends such as Xander and Buffy, were clueless to it until Willow accidentally come out to them. In Season Six, Tara packed her things and left Willow for a while due to Willow's addiction and inappropriate use of magic, some in which she had used to erase some of Tara's memory so she would not remember the fight they had. They had reconciled in at the end of Entropy, and remained happy throughout Seeing Red, as even Dawn was happy about them getting back together. Their short happiness, however, was crushed as Tara is killed by a stray bullet Warren had shot while aiming for Buffy. Willow did not take Tara's death lightly, as she ignored Tara's wishes and abused the magics further in anger of her death. She killed Warren and attempted to destroy the world, but was stopped by Xander. In Help, Willow visits Tara's grave, and lays some stones on it, as a Jewish tradition. Tara and Willow were portrayed as each others "soul mates." Gallery Link to the Tillow Gallery Trivia *Tara and Willow both study magic. *Willow first met Tara at a college Wiccca group in Hush. *They are one of the most popular ships in the Buffy and Angelverse. *They had their first on screen kiss in The Body. *When they had all lost their memory in Tabula Rasa, there was still heavy attraction between Willow and Tara. Quotes TARA I'm cured, I want the boys WILLOW Do I have to fight to keep you? 'Cause I'm not large with the butch. ~ Once More with Feeling WILLOW Tara, I have to tell you... TARA No, I-I understand. You have to be with the person you l-love. WILLOW (smiles) I am ~ New Moon Rising TARA I am, you know. WILLOW What? (Tara turns and looks up at Willow) TARA Yours. ~ Who Are You? WILLOW See...that's where you're a dummy. I think about...what you grew up with, and...then I look at what you are...it makes me proud. It makes me love you more. TARA Every time I - (takes a deep breath) even when I'm at my worst...you always make me feel special (Willow smiles) How do you do that? WILLOW Magic. ~ Family TARA There's just so much to work through. Trust has to be built again, on both sides... (Willow looking upset) You have to learn if...if we're even the same people we were, if you can fit in each other's lives. (Willow continues looking at Tara, sadly) It's a long...important process, and...can we just skip it? Can - can you just be kissing me now? ~ Entropy DARK WILLOW The only thing Willow was ever good for...the only thing I had going for me...were the moments, just moments, when Tara would look at me, and I was wonderful. But that will never, happen, again! ~ Two to Go (?) Category:Tara Maclay Category:Willow Rosenberg